Haou Airen
by rirlare wasaku
Summary: Hinata é uma jovem moça, estudante e trabalhandora. Um dia ela encontra um jovem ferido e decidi cuidar dele. Só não contava d descobrir que o jovem fosse chefe da mafia o que acontecera com a jovem! Leia o resto da sinopse na fic! E que não deu aqui!
1. Sinopse da fic

Ola pessoal, tudo bem !

Bm eu coloqui a sinopse da fic aqui pois ela era um pouquinho grande e não coube no sumario da pagina então o começo da historia esta no outro cap.

Então boa leitura aguardo vçs no outro capitulo! =^.^=

Hinata é uma jovem de 17 anos que após a morte de seu pai "Hiashi Hyuuga" teve que trabalhar pra cuidar de sua mãe sua irmã. Um dia quando voltando do trabalho ela encontra um jovem ferido. Mesmo depois do choque de ser beijada por ele sem mais nem menos, ela não tem coragem de deixa-lo ali ferido, então o leva pra sua casa e cuida do seu ferimento. O jovem parti dizendo apenas seu nome "Sasuke". Quando Hinata foi para a escola ela é raptada e dopada e levada para um avião; a qual encontra com o jovem do outro dia "Sasuke". Descobrindo sua identidade, ele é o chefe da máfia de Hong Kong, a mais conhecida como Yakuza ou Dragon Lord, Sasuke escolhe Hinata como sua amante, ou como ele disse sua "airen", a parti dai a vida de Hinata da uma grande reviravolta, amante do mais famoso chefe da mafia, conhecido por ser o mais perfeito e letal que já esteve no poder, belo, sexy, maduro, e compretamente apaixonado por Hinata. Hinata por estar ao lado de Sasuke terá sua vida em constante perigo pois, muitos querem a morte de Sasuke sejam eles inimigos até pessoas proximas ao proprio dragão(como Sasuke é chamado as vezes). Onde Hinata se tornou a fraquesa do grande chefe da yakuza. Além do risco de vida Hinata terá que enfrentar as mulheres apaixonadas por ele, que obiviamente não aceitam o fato de uma garota tão simples estar com Sasuke. e muitas farão qualquer coisa para tira-la do caminho.


	2. 1 O Encontro

_**Haou Airen**_

**Capitulo 1- O encontro.**

**"Se existe coisas absurdas nessa vida muitas delas eu não sei.**

**Existe muitas coisas que eu não conheço neste mundo...um país desconhecido...palavras desconhecidas...um mundo desconhecido...**

**-Eu ainda não conheci o homem a quem fui destinada."**

(JAPÃO- 22:49 hrs)

Supermercado Agimoto Katashi.

Uma garota se apressava, trocando suas roupas, tirando seu uniforme de trabalho e vestindo sua habitual roupas que não era de seu serviço. Guardou-as num armariozinho que continha no local e se dirigiu para fora daquele quartinho para se despedir dos colegas de trabalho e ir para sua casa.

Despediu de sua colega que estava ainda no caixa contando o dinheiro, que continha na registradora, despediu de alguns amigos que ainda estava limpando o chão, e começou a seguir para a saida da porta.

-Fez um bom trabalho hoje.

-Você tambem, chefe. -disse a Hyuuga se despedindo

-Hinata-chan!

Hinata direcionou seu olhar para seu chefe que a chamava. E decidiu ver o que seu Chefe queria.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma moça simples, por pertence de uma familia humilde, a garota era timida, e meiga, portadora de um sorriso amigavel que deixava as pessoas felizes por onde passava, bonita e vergonhosa, não tinha muita afinidade de conversar com pessoas logo de cara, gaguejava muito quando estava nervosa, onde tambem escondia seu rosto em suas franjas um pouco longas, onde tambem escondia seus olhos, que por sinal eram diferentes, duas luas pratiadas peroladas, iguais os da sua familia, onde dava um toque a mais na beleza escondida da garota, tinha curvas que eram escondidas por casacos ou vestidos um poucos longos, cabelos longos ate a cintura nos tons de preto azulados, pele branca e estatura mediana, com seus 17 anos. Vestia seu habitual vestidinho xadrezinho de mangas cumpridas que ia ate um palmo depois do joelhos, meias pretas ate os joelhos e sapatilhas pretas.

-Hay chefe o que foi? -perguntou a Hyuuga

-Bem eu sempre faço você trabalhar ate tarde, bem então obrigado. Aqui... -dizia o chefe onde a morena pegou umas sacolas. -Tome essas coisas sobraram hoje, divida com sua mãe e com sua irmã mais nova. -disse entregando para a Hyuuga.

-Wowwww! -Falou Hinata supresa pelas sacolas estarem cheias.

-Obrigada por tudo, chefe, você me quebrou um galhão. -disse pegando as sacolas e as abraçando em seu corpo mostrando esta agradecida pelas coisas.

-Ok! Esta bem, vá agora, que esta ficando tarde, anda. -falou o chefe acenando para a Hyuuga.

-Hay, amanhã eu volto, tchau Misa-chan, tchau chefe! -falou a Hyuuga acenando e indo direto para a porta se dirigindo para a saida.

-Chefe! Preciso de sua assinatura aqui nesses papeis pra indicar o soma do dinheiro que entrou no caixa -falou uma das funcionarias do supermecado entregando uma plancheta com os papeis para a assinatura. Onde o homem pega e começa a prencher as papeladas.

-Ela trabalha ate tarde todos os dias, ela realmente é esforçada! -falou a moça aguardando a plancheta se preenchida pelo seu chefe, direcionando seu olhar para a sinueta da Hyuuga que saia do recipiente.

-Hay, sim ela é mesmo esforçada! -falou o chefe entregando a plancheta ja preenchida para a funcionaria.

-Chefe, o senhor tem certeza que ela ainda esta no 2° ano do ensino medio? -peguntou a moça, pegando a plancheta. -Ela é tão nova pra esta trabalhando ja desse jeito?

-Hay hay hay, ela esta assim desce jeito por causa de alguma doença, ela tem que cuidar de sua mãe e de sua irmã mais nova, é dificil...mais sendo assim, eu vou cuidar dela enquanto puder...

-Ela é mesmo filha daquele vendedor tão trabalhador? -perguntou a moça.

-Hay! -falou o chefe se retirando do local.

-X-

Hinata corria pelas ruas escuras indo direto para sua casa apesar de tarde da noite não havia ninguem com quem se poderia se importa ou fazer-lhe mal, todos daquela vizinhança conhecia ela, como sua familia, e sua historia.

-Haaah! É melhor eu me apresar se não chegarei mais tarde do que estou agora. -falou a Hyuuga pra si mesma, olhando como a noite escura estava estampada no ceu.

-**"Quatro anos... quando meu pai morreu: Hiashi Hyuuga, minha vida mudou completamente."**

-Ele me deu bastante coisas desta vez -falou sorrindo e parando de corre e olhando para as coisas que continha na sacola.

**-"Mesmo tendo que trabalhar bastante todo santo dia, eu sou muito feliz. Eu sou muito feliz! Eu moro com minha irmã fofinha e minha mãe." **

A vida da Hyuuga não foi facil depois que seu pai morreu deixando ela, sua irmã e sua mãe.

_**Hyuuga Hiashi morrera de um infarte onde deixou sua familia muita abalada e deprimida onde sua esposa: Hyuuga Haina teve que assumir as responsabilidade de sua familia com dinheiro, filhas, contas atrasadas e falta de alimentos, onde nem se quer tinha parentes para ajudar a familia. **_

_**Onde Haina Hyuuga acabou em depressão, ficando doente e fraca sem possibilidades de trabalhar e tomar conta de sua filhas, seu corpo se tornou fraco, quase sem possibilidades de se levantar por causa da doença.**_

_**Vendo a dificuldade de como sua familia se encontrava Hinata decidiu trabalha para sustentar como podia sua familia, no lugar de sua mãe, sabia que sua mãe não tinha condições rassoaveis de trabalhar, onde via o sofrimento de sua mãe estampada diante de seus olhos, decidiu assumir a responsabilidades da casa.**_

-Com isso, vai dar pra fazer lanches para Hanabi, e tambem levar para a escolinha. E vai dar pra fazer um café da manhã pra minha mãe tambem. -disse Hinata tentando não esbrajar a felicidade por saber que com aqueles alimentos poderia fazer tantas coisas.

-Ha! -falou lembrando de algo, colocando seu dedo em sua boca. -E eu posso...**(plosh!)** acabou dando um encontrão em um homem que passava pela mesma rua.

-Ah! -acabou a Hyuuga abaixando um pouco esfregando seu ombro pela batida derrepente. -Ah! doeu!

As coisas que continha na sacola foram ao chão.

-AAAAAH! O almoço de amanhã! -falou a Hyuuga pronunciando alto pelas coisas estarem no chão fazendo a morena se abaixar para começar pegar as coisas.

So que foi puxada para tras sendo tapada sua boca por uma mão forte e mascular e a outra mão do desconhecido segurada sua cintura, como se a pessoa que fez isso não quisesse que ela nem fizesse nenhum movimento e ficasse quieta.

-Qui...Quietinha. -falou o rapaz atras dela apertando um pouco sua mão em sua boca para ela não fazer nenhum barulho.

Hinata ficou com medo e sem reação, não consiguia se mover pelo medo de que aquele homem pudesse fazer alguma coisa com ela, coisa que ela não queria de jeito nenhum.

-Ele não veio por aqui? -a morena podia ouvir vozes de alguns homens um pouco longe dali, parecia que estava procurando alguem de importante, pois começou a ouvir passos vindo em sua direção. Então seu sequestrado apertou firme a mão na boca da morena, e começou a correr arrastando a Hyuuga consigo pelos cantos parecendo com se ela fosse uma boneca, sendo carregada de qualquer jeito.

-Mmph.

-"Mas que...? O que esta acontecendo aqui?" - dizia mentalmente pra si mesma, tentando entende aquela situação.

-"Quem é esse cara?" -falava tentando ver o rosto de seu raptor, onde não conseguira ver nada pela escura noite, que Japão se encontrava pelo horario.

Hinata decidiu dar um ponto final nessa historia, começou a se mexer tentando se soltar dos braços daquele ser que começou a agarra e levar ela embora, se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa com ela isso não ficaria assim, lutarias com todas as forças que tinha, e mostraria, que por alguem tentar a sequestrar, não ficaria nada bem naquela situação.

Se mexendo, se debatendo, consiguir se livra das mãos de seu sequestrador. -"Não", dizia a si mesma, para não deixar seu sequestrador fazer o que quisse com ela. Quando se livrou dos braços do rapaz que a segurava, deu um tapa em seu rosto, fazendo com que os cabelos do rapaz voasse um pouco de seu rosto, mostrando um desenho que continha no tempora do lado esquerdo do rapaz (do lado da bochecha um pouco mais pra cima perto dos olhos).

Assim que a Hyuuga deu o tapa deu uns passos para tras tentando se equilibrar onde viu o desenho bem definido na tempora do rapaz.

-"Esta marca em sua têmpora...É um ... Dragão..?" -falou ela mentalmente, espantada pelo desenho no rosto do rapaz, pois mesmo na escuridão não percbeu que tinha em seu rosto.

O rapaz dirigiu seu olhar para a Hyuuga mostrando sua beleza, taços fino tipico com japones com americano em seu rosto. Cabelos pretos e lisos arrepiados atras e duas franjas medianas em seu rosto onde cobria um pouco seu rosto, olhos ônix como a noite e seus cabelos, pele branca, corpo definido como: braços, pernas, ombros largos, devia ter 1,78 de altura pra a Hyuuga ele era alto. Usava uma blusa cinza-escuro, com touca, de colarinho alto tapando seu pescoço, calças pretas e sapatos pretos.

-"Mas quem é essa pessoa? -dizia pra si mesma vendo o rosto de seu sequestrado e ficou sem palavras em ver a beleza que aquele rapaz possuia.

-Um... -iria fala alguma coisa quando foi interropida pelo rapaz que empurrou seu corpo contra a parede que possuia atras da Hyuuga. Tentando fazer ela ficar quieta.

-Não. -falou a Hyuuga começando a gritar.

-Não faça escandalo! -falou o rapaz segurando seus ombros, sacudindo um pouco ela para ela se calar.

-Me solte! Alguem me ajude! -falou alto para ver se alguma alma consiguisse ouvir suas suplicas.

-Fica quieta! -falou o rapaz agora um pouco nervoso pelo escandalo que aquela garota estava fazendo agora a pouco, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguem o tinha visto.

-Não.

-Pare!

-"O que devo fazer...? Ele vai me matar!" -falou mentalmente, com medo e espanto não queria passar por isso.

-Tks -falou o rapaz, sabia que devia fazer algo ou poderia se dar mal pelas berradas que aquela garota estava fazendo, indicando sua localização, precisava se rapido para cala a boca dela.

E num rapido movimento, ele direcionou seus labios nos labios da garota, beijando-a como formar de fazer ela calasse, que de certa forma deu certo, onde a Hyuuga ficou supresa pelo gesto que aquele rapaz acabou de fazer. O rapaz deu-lhe um beijo calmo, fechou seus olhos onde depois começou a movimentar sua boca lentamente onde a Hyuuga que por sinal ficou com os olhos abertos no começou e nem sabia o que fazer, pois ficou sem reação, fechou os olhos assim que o rapaz segurou seu rosto e indo um pouquinho mais fundo, onde que por sinal ela deveria recusar o que estava fazendo, mais seu corpo não conrespondia conforme seus pensamentos, onde seu corpo simplesmente fez algo onde não deveria ter feito: se entregado aquele simples momento.

(Continua)...


End file.
